It's Fantastic
by princess kokoro
Summary: "omg, god pleas help me!"ucap sakura sambil mengambil kertas dari wanita itu dan masuk ke ruang audition's./"ouh, thank's"kata sasuke pada sakura sambil tersenyum./"i want you break up with me!" tegas sui jelas dan singkat sembari menatap sakura lekat"/"sakura, we having a kiss before"ucap Gaara lirih./chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo minna, aku baru disini. so, tolong bantuannya ya!**

** don't like, don't read**

** disclamer by: masashi kishimoto**

** story by: princess kokoro**

**"It's Fantastic"**

** genre:humor/frienship/romance**

**rated:K+&T**

**pairing:NaruHina,SaiIno,SasuSaku,etc**

**warning:AU,OOC,GAJE,DLL**

**chapter 1:prolog**

** P**agi yang cerah di pagi hari ini, sangatlah indah dengan pemandangan 2 berkicauan dengan merdu, seakan ingin membangunkan warga washington dc. ya, sekarang kita sedang melihat(?)kota yang paling bersih di usa ini. dengan udara yang bersih ini sangatlah penting bagi semua umat manusia. ingin rasa nya saya(author)menceritakan kota ini, tapi saya membuatcerita yang diawali dengan keributan di sebuah rumah bercat merah yang keliatannya sedang buru2. sebelum itu, saya (author) memberi tau sekarang adalah semester baru meskipun sekarang sudah lewat.**  
**

~**000oooooo000~**

"sakura, cepat makan sarapan mu nak, supaya kita tidak terlambat!Karin, kau juga." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berambut pink dan mata hitam yang bernama dana haruno.

"ayo, ayo semuanya , udah terlambat nih!" kata seorang cowo berwajah baby faces, berambut merah dan matanya hijau daun itu.

"iya,iya kaksasori , saku-chan dah selesai makannya" jawab cewe yang berambut pink bermata hijau giok yang ternyata bernama sakura.

"ya~, makannya cepet"ucap sasori yang punya wajah cakep itu.

setelah selesai makan, sakura jalan ke kamarnya dilantai dua untuk mengambil tas, mantel dan kacamata nya.

setelah turun dari kamarnya, dia langsung menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepatu rodanya yang berwana pink dan bercorak kupu2 itu.

"lho sa, kok gak bareng ma kita2?" kata karin yang memang mau masuk mobil(author:ya iyalah masa masuk neraka.#di tonjok readears)

"gak ah, saku maunya naik ini aja" kata sakura sambil mengangkat tinggi tinggi sepatu rodanya.

"ya udah, kalau gitu kakak pergi dulu. ma~~~ karin pergi dulu~ assalamualaikum~~~~~" ucapnya sambil menutup kaca mobil alphard(gini bkn sih nulisnya?)yang dikemudikan oleh sasori.

"ya~~~ walaikumsalam~~"kata dana(ibunya sakura and brosis)dari dapur.

"ma, aku juga ya~~,assalamualaikum~~''kata sakura lalu berlalu kesekolah barunya, dc international senior high school.

~000ooo000~

Riuh, itulah yang sangat-jelas banget-terdengar dari sekolah ternama di usa ke-1 ini. ya, sekarang saya(author) berada di DC International Senior High School yang terlihat ramai dan yang paling ramai adalah aula yang melampaui ruang rapat DPR ini(Author:aku lebay ya?.radears: BENER).

"Hello...helloo... did you here me... oke...Good morning everyone, my name is Queeni lovato, I am the owner lovato international foundation group." ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat, bermata coklat, dan berkemeja coklat."as I said, I wanted to formalize all of you, of course, new students who want to go to school here. and of course as rumors on the air, the school will hold auditions examination of potential students. in this audition we going to categorize the students as potential music students, will be input into the brjadwal music classes every Saturday and Sunday 7 am to 2 pm. "setelah semua calon murid mendengar semua langsung berbisik-bisik ria.

"and as the news circulated, you will be one school, with five talented children"saat queeni berbicara, 5 anak yang-katanya-berbakat itu keluar dan semua orang-terutama kaum hawa-langsung berteriak kaget dan histeris. apalagi kaum hawa yang manggil2 nama2 mereka,tapi terkecuali tokoh kesayangan kita. yup, sakura sudah terbiasa dengan 5 anak itu krn semuanya SUDAH dia sasori, yang jelas adalah kakaknya sendiri,pein sepupunya, gaara sepupunya,shikamaru temannya,suigetsu itu pacarnya.

sebentar...SUIGETSU PACARNYA?! terus gimana dengan sasuke. kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

~~TBC~~

**Gimana? masih mentah atau udah mateng ceritanya?**

**aku mau ngasihtau bahwa lagu it's fantastic itu lagu snsd so aku nagmbil 2 grup yaitu snsd & suju:**

**snsd: **

** :temari**

** :konan**

** :ino**

** :tenten**

** :haku**

** :hinata**

** :notomo(karakter ku)**

** :sakura**

** :kokoro(aku!)**

**suju:**

** :shikamaru**

** :pein**

** :sai**

** :neji**

** :itachi**

** :naruto**

** :kazihe(my caracter)**

** :sasuke**

** :kanata(my caracter)**

** :kiba**

** :suigetsu**

**sampai jumpa di chapther 2 and don't foget...**

**rivew pleassss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna!bagaimana kabarnya? Mudah mudahan oke2 aja ya!**

**Yaudah, semuanya dah siap lum ma chapter 2 nya? Because , It's Fantastic**

**Disclamer by:Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by:Princess Kokoro**

"**It's Fantastic"**

**Genre:humor/frienship/romance**

**Rated:K+&T**

**Pairing:NaruHina,SaiIno,SasuSaku,etc**

**Warning:AU,OOC,GAJE,DLL**

**chapter 2:The Audition's**

Riuh,begitulah gambaran untuk sekolah ternama di USA ini. Apalagi buat Aulanya, widih... ruameeeeeee buangetttt(author:aku lby banget ya?). Saking ramenya, Saya(author)gak bisa nyari karakter terfavorit kita ini yang-katanya-pacarnya Suigetsu. Ya, mungkin gara-gara dipaksa sasori mungkin ntu anak mau ma Sakura(#ditendang sakura ke samudra artik).Apalagi setelah Ke-5 anak laki laki yang-katanya(lagi)-cakep, pinter, dan punya keahlian khusus. Kaya Sasori pinter nyanyi dan nge-dance yang udah beberapa kali berkolaborasi nyanyi dan dance bareng artis-artis ternama, layaknya Black Eyed Peas,Miley Cyrus ,Selena Gomez, dll.

kalau Pein jago maen bola coy! Dia itu atlet sepak bola dan juga pacarnya Konan yang rambutnya biru.

Nah Si jago satu ini yaitu Gaara yang cakepnya sampai kelangit(ih LEBAY), dan juga baik hati... banget...

Lamun(kalau)Shikamaru itu pinter, tajir, cakep, dan IQ nya di atas 200 men!

Suigetsu itu cakep sampai semua cewek2 di buat klepek2 kayak ikan jaer bo!(#di pukulin penggemar suigetsu).

Udah ah lebaynya, krn skrg Sakura sudah ketemu ma saya(author), kita dengerin ceramah-ralat-pengumuman dari Bu Queeni lagi.

"Well, now you go to the bulletin board to see where your class. after that went straight to class each for auditions will begin 2 hours away!" Ucapnya sambil turun dari panggung diikuti oleh ke-5 anak itu, sebelum turun mereka melambai2 kan tangan pada para Fans nya yang disambut dengan teriakan histeris.

**~000ooo000~**

Sekarang kita lihat Sakura sepertinya lagi nyari2 teman-temannya yang terdiri dari:Ino(rambut kuning,mata biru),Hinata(rambut ungu,mata violet),tenten(rambut coklat di kaya model cina, mata coklat),Kokoro(rambut raven,mata ungu muda),Notomo(rambut oranye di kepang satu, mata coklat kemerahan), dan Shion(rambut abu abu, mata ungu muda).

Dan akhirnya... KETEMU! ternyata mereka juga lagi nyariin Sakura!

"Saku-chan~, kamu kemana sih? kita tuh nyari2in kamu tau!" kata Shion sampai Ino angakat bicara" that's right, kita tuh udah muter2 Aula, tapi nihil~~~" duh aduh kasianya Sakura, udah cape2 nyari temen2nya eh mala dia yg kena semprot!

"iya, iya maafin aku kalian juga kenapa gak nelpon aku, kan skrg zaman udah modern lagi~~" ucap sakura sambil dengan gayak lebay nya.

"udah, udah ah. daripada adu mulut mending kita nyari nama kita buat cepet-cepet masuk kelas and practice, oke!?" kata Kokoro sambil bertanya pada seluruh temanya yang di jawab dengan anggukan dan langsung semuanya menuju papan pengumuman.

**~000ooo000~**

**skip time!**

setelah ketemu kelas masing2(kepisah. hinata di kelas X 1, shion X 12, sadangkan sisanya di X 7) mereka berpisah dan menuju kelas masing2. Setelah dipikir pikir lebih baik kita lihat keadaan kelas Sakura,Ino,Kokoro,Notomo,dan tenten ya!

**dikelas mereka(yg tadi berlima)...**

RIUH... BANGET..., sampai sampai konser smtown kalah sama riuh dan ramenya kelas ini alias X 7.

disana blm ada gurunya, dan itulah yang jadi problem. Tapi uniknya, semuanya orng jepang lho!, termasuk Five boy itu(kecuali sasori saus tiram itu# di bogem Sasori).Tapi ada yang menarik... Sebab Suigetsu itu ngedeketin sakura dan meluk dia dari belakang dan ngebisikin" Hello My cherry blossoms " yang disambut dengan wajah merah padamnya sakura dan " Hello My Holly puppy " dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya, tanpa mereka sadari seorang cewe yg berambut merah marun menatap sinis sambil menggertakan kakinya pelan. tapi, jangan sangka temannya itu tdk tau apa yang dia lakukan.

"see them being embraced again? and it makes you jealous huh? why do not you just tell Suigetsu to decide 'pink lady' as soon as possible?" Ucap lelaki(teman wanita itu) yang ternyata pembantu suigetsu bernama Sasuke itu.

"Talk to him, talk to animals all the same!" ucap wanita itu yang ternyata...

"ah, lebih baik kita latihan yuk?" ucap Naruto sambil diakhiri dengan cengiran khas nya dan dijawab dengan anggukan semua teman2 nya itu.

Dan mereka pun mulai berlatih, tanpa disadari oleh suigetsu ada seseorang yang ada di belakangnya(kebetulan Sui duduknya di belakang terus kursinya itu bilik jadi mau tiduran juga gak keliatan)dan..." hai my prince Sui, aku dtg untuk menagih janji mu!"ucap si 'merah marun' itu sambil memeluk mesra Suigetsu.

"cherry glasses, what I have said a billion times, do not like this in school!" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan si 'merah marun' itu dan melihat mata hitam gioknya dan berkata "apa mau mu hah?"

"mau ku? apa ya?I want you to break up with the cherry blossoms!" ucap si 'merah marun' dan melangkah pergi ke bangkunya

bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? apa Sui akan megikuti keinginan gadis itu? dan memutuskan sakura didepan umum pada saat audisi? kita lihat di chapter 3: the audition's 2

JANGAN SAMPAI KETINGGALAN YA!

**~~tbc~~**

**gimana, yg ini dah bagus blm? kalau blm kasih tau ya!**

**oh ya princess cuman mau ucapin Happy birthday for you My Friend, moga panjang umur Crystall(nampang nya)**

**and thankyou for yukarindha yoshikuni untuk rivew nya**

**dan kangteuk for your (i think) suport, i'm very appreciate that**

**and don't forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**R**

**Pleassssssssssss**


	3. Chapter 3

**hai mina! wih dah lama banget ya aku gak publish! Happy new year ya, meskipun telat, hehehe.**

**ya udah langsung aja nih fanfic yg paling di tunggu"(jiah!) It's Fantastic! happy enjoyed!**

**Disclamer by:Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by:Princess Kokoro**

**"It's Fantastic"**

**Genre:humor/frienship/romance**

**Rated:K+&T**

**Pairing:NaruHina,SaiIno,SasuSaku,etc**

**Warning:AU,OOC,GAJE,DLL**

**Chapter 3: the audition's 2**

2 jam telah berlalu, sekarang waktu yg paling di tunggu" oleh para participant untuk tampil, dan yg tampil pertama adalah...

"sakura haruno" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil membawa kertas.

"omg, god pleas help me!"ucap sakura sambil mengambil kertas dari wanita itu dan masuk ke ruang audition's.

"sakura, what you want to show today?"ucap Queeni sambil menatap ke sakura yg membuatnya sedikit nerveos.

"i want to sing i knew you were trouble by taylor swift" ucap sakura sambil memberi kan kaset pada pemutar kaset.

"ok, music pleas"ucap queeni sambil mempersilahkan sakura menyanyi.

"Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me" suara sakura yg merdu mengalun dan memang enak di dengar.

"I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!"alunan lagu berhenti begitupun suara dari sakura yg di akhiri oleh tepukan tangan para penguji sambil memberi intruksi pada sakura untuk mengambil kertas untuk participant selanjutnya.

* * *

"sasuke uchiha" ucap sakura sambil memberi kertas yg tadi dipegangnya itu pada pemuda bernama sasuke itu.

"ouh, thank's"kata sasuke pada sakura sambil tersenyum.

"youre welcome!"ucap sakura pada sasuke, dan sasuke pun berlalu ke ruang audition's.

"ok, sasuke. what are you want show today?"tanya Demi lovato, penguji kedua.

"ehm, i want to sing i feel good by james brown" ucap sasuke sambil memberikan kasetnya pada pemutar music.

"wow you so brave to bring this song, but you know right this song is so difficult?"tanya will smith, penguji ketiga.

"yes, i really know this song. i want to bring this song because this song is so different with another song."ucap sasuke.

"ok, let's singing!" ucap florida, penguji keempat.

"Wo! I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of  
I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of  
So good, so good, I got you"nyanyian merdu nan berani dari sasuke membuat para penguji pada nganga, apalagi cewek"nya.

"Wo! I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love won't do you no harm

and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love can't do me no harm

and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, well I got you

Wo! I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of  
I feel good, I knew that I would  
So good, so good, 'cause I got you  
So good, so good, 'cause I got you  
So good, so good, 'cause I got you"nyanyian berhenti di iringi tepuk tangan para penguji + pemutar musik.

"wow, youre voice is just like james brown, briliant and talented!"ucap florida sambil bertepuk tanngan.

"ok, pleas take one" ucap Queeni pada sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat untuk mengambil kertas.

* * *

skip time KHS cafe

"duh, tadi gue sempet deg degan tau gak, takut salah atau apalah, taunya di bilang bagus. alhamdullilah!" kata ino sambil menyerupu _sprite _nya.

"no, gue juga sama kalee!"kata tenten dengan lebaynya.

"ye, kagak usah nyolot juga kalee!" kata ino dan hampir mau menyerang ino dengan tas makeup nya.

"stop gurlz! stop it!"kata hinata sambil melerai duo galak(?)itu dengan kedua tangannya!

"sakura, i want to talk with you."ucap sui dingin pada sakura, tidak seperti biasanya.

"you want to talk with me, go ahead!" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum pada sui tapi tidak digubrisnya, not just like ussuly.

"i want you break up with me!" tegas sui jelas dan singkat sembari menatap sakura lekat".

"are you kidding right, i mean you not serius right?"tanya sakura bertubi" sambil menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga.

"no, i'm serius!"tegas sui still with cool style.

"but, why? what was my fault? did i do something wrong?" tanya sakura yg sekarang sedang menangis tersedu".

"yes, you do something wrong!" tegas sui masih dengan cool stylenya.

"but, i thing i dont do anything!" isak sakura setengah teriak lalu ditenangkan oleh teman"nya.

"yes you do. you kissing with Gaara right?!" ucap Sui setengah menyentak.

"no i dont do that, right Gaara?" kata sakura pada Gaara tapi Gaara sendiri malah menunduk.

"sakura, we having a kiss before"ucap Gaara lirih.

"but, it was long time ago. and before i met you sui!" isak sakura setengah teriak.

"but you not honest to me, you did not honest to me sakura. right now and forever, we BREAK UP Sakura!" ucap sui sambil menekan kata 'break up' dan berlalu ke seorang cewek yg di panggil oleh sui ' cherry glasses ' tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berkata,"poor you, sakura!".

lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sakura? kita simak hanya di "It's Fantastic"

**~~TBC~~**

ancur banget ya? masa humor jadi hurt&comfort seh?/ tapi cuman untuk chap ini doank kok!

gomen gaje and pleas...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
